A Hidden Love
by Star-Angel06
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Lilly Star comes to Hogwarts for the 4th year of school. Her presence at Hogwarts will change everybody's lives, including her own. Please RR!
1. The Begining

Here is a little background information about the new character for you so you can follow along. Lilly Star is the Princes of a far, strange and unknown country. For the past 3 years private tutors have taught Lilly. But now her father has decided to let her go to Hogwarts for her 4th year.

* * *

"FATHER!!! Please can we PLEASE go to the Quidditch World Cup? Please pretty, pretty please!?!" Lilly begged. 

"Lilly Erin Star!! This is no way for a PRINCESS to act!!" King Dalon said furiously as he looked down upon his one and only daughter, kneeling upon the dirty floor of the Royal Chamber hall, in front of his throne chair.

"But Father"

"LILLY!! How MANY times do I have to tell you! Its too dangerous for you to go!"

"Dad... I mean Father its only the Quidditch World Cup! What danger could there be?"

"Lilly you are a Princess. There are a lot of people who want to end the reign of the Stars."

"Mother would have let me go." Lilly said turning away from her father and walking out of the hall with her pale green silk robes swishing behind her.

"Lilly wait." King Dalon called after her, "Don't bring your mother into it. But I guess if we tighten security and bring some extra guards we can go. I'll send a letter to the Ministry of Magic in London about it. But you have to promise you'll cover up alright?"

"WHAT no DAD not _that_ please!! I mean I'm very grateful that your letting me go but PLEASE don't make me cover up! Its so embarrassing!"

"Lilly, its either you cover up or you don't go! Besides I know how big of a fan you are of that Viktor Krum fellow."

"DAD!" Lilly said exasperatedly, "Fine I'll cover up."

* * *

A/N: Well that is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it there will be lots more to come so please R/R!!! I really look forward to reading what you think. In the next chapter: What happened to Lilly's mother and King Dalon's little secrets... 


	2. The Arrangement

Lilly sat in her enormous room looking at her poster of Viktor Krum.

"_Sure he's nothing to look at."_ She thought, _"But he's amazing at Quidditch!! I can't wait to go see him!"_

Just then a large, and the most beautiful white barn owl swooped into her room.

"Hello Mek! Been out hunting have you?" Lilly said laughing noticing the large and clearly dead rat in his talons.

Mek replied happily with a booming "WHOOT!"

"Ha ha you silly bird! Guess what? Father has decided to let me go to the World Cup!! Isn't that wonderful! I can't wait! I mean of course I've seen lots of matches before but to be watching it with other normal people! The only down side is that I have to cover up! YUCK! But at least I can go right?" Lilly flopped backwards onto her king sized bed and sighed heavily.

In only a day she would be leaving for the World Cup and a few short days after that she would be going to Hogwarts. The first time she would come in contact with normal people her own age since her birth.

Lilly's mother had died when she was only a baby at the hands of Lord Voldemort. He had come after Venus Star, Lilly's mother, when she refused to marry him and told him she was happily married with a child. He was obviously furious and so he killed her vowing that he would come after her beloved child. Ever since then her father, Dalon, has kept an extremely close watch on her.

Lilly repeatedly told her father that Lord Voldemort was dead and wouldn't becoming back so there was no need to worry so much. After several years of pleading with her father to let her go to school like normal kids he finally agreed to let her go so long as it was Hogwarts.

Lilly, although very loved by her father, felt empty and alone. It was very difficult to be a teenage girl without a mother. She knew who was to blame for the loneliness and once she was old enough to understand what had happened to her mother she vowed revenge on Lord Voldemort.

Lilly sighed deeply again and lying on her bed in the warm summer afternoon sun she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

King Dalon was pacing back and forth in his private chambers awaiting an important but expected guest. For the past month his uneasiness had become over whelming. At first Lilly had just wanted to go to school like normal kids her age. And he knew that it was time she had some interaction with other teenagers besides the servants' children. But he was still very worried about Voldemort coming back and with the constant pushing from Lilly and the reassurance from Dumbledore he had agreed to let her go. But now the two secrets that he had hidden from her for so long were ready to expose themselves. He knew he had to tell Lilly at least one of them for now, the other he decided could wait, so long as Voldemort never returned to power. 

There was a soft knock on the door that made King Dalon rush to it with the most exasperated manor. With a swift movement he thrust open the two large wooden doors.

"She has arrived your highness." said one of the many servants that worked in the palace.

"Good. Show her in." King Dalon replied with a heavy and relieved sigh.

From behind the servant stepped a tall skinny blonde woman who was quite attractive.

"Ah, Narcissa Malfoy! A pleasure to see you again." King Dalon said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Your highness." Narcissa said curtsying, "I am here once again to discuss the matter that Severus Snape brought up."

"So I assumed." he said to her the turning to the servant he said, "That will be all you are excused."

"Yes your highness." the servant said bowing out of the room and closing the doors as he left.

"Well then." Dalon began.

"I have decided that Severus's plan is the only way to save him. I am willing to go along with it. Are you?"

"Yes, of course I am Narcissa. Your son is a fine young man and is very suitable for my daughter. If we can save him from becoming like his father I do believe everything will work out."

"Good. But we must not tell Draco or Lucius. Lilly will have to know I guess. Also Lucius can not assume that you are making him a Lord for the sake of it being proper for my son and your daughter to marry and nothing else."

"I agree. I will say that he is a fine example of what a pure blood wizard should be and how much he has done for our world and that his work should be honored. That way he will think it's about him and not about Draco becoming a Lord in order to be eligible to marry my daughter."

"Good. Then it is an arranged marriage."

"So it seems."

"Here," Narcissa said handing him a small wooden box with a snake engraved on the lid, "Its my engagement ring. I wish Lilly to see it and if she pleases she may have it as hers once everything is arranged. But I will need it back once she has seen it so Lucius does not become suspicious."

"Of course Narcissa."

"Good. I must take my leave before it is noticed that I am missing."

"Good bye Narcissa and ... do be careful." Dalon said as he watched her leave him alone in the large empty room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter so please R/R! In the next chapter: How will Lilly react to the news? and is there anything else her father is hidding? Read to find out. 


	3. The Revilement is made

There was a soft voice whispering to her. Whispering words that she couldn't hear. She was locked in a dark room and someone was behind her. She strained to hear what he was saying. It was definitely a man or was it a boy she couldn't tell the voice was too fait. Then there was pounding coming from the locked door. The knocking grew louder. Lilly sat up like a bolt of lightening. The knocking was not part of a dream it was her father. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

"Hello Father. I'm terribly sorry I fell asleep."

"That's alright dear. I've just heard from Cornelius Fudge. He says he'd be more that happy to have us at the game. They are adding some extra seats to the top box for the guards and us. So, as long as you keep up your half of the deal we'll go."

"REALLY!!! You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Lilly!" King Dalon said laughing, "But there's something that I'd like to talk to you about."

"Sure what?" Lilly said in bliss.

"Dear you might want to sit down so I can explain this all to you." He said walking with Lilly to her bed, "As you know you are a Princess and of pure-blood when it comes to the wizarding world. And because of this you are well to marry someone of nobility and pureblooded. And well if you haven't hear the Malfoy's, who are a pureblood family, have a son your age. His name is Draco. And well in a few weeks his father is to be knighted as a Lord, which would mean Draco would become a Lord too. And well his mother and I have come to an arrangement..."

"YOU ARE KIDDING ME RIGHT!!!! Don't you DARE tell me I'm to marry this kid?!"

"Well yes. But dear just calm down for a minute and let me explain some things to you." He said urgently because Lilly had jumped up off the bed and had walked away to her daybed window, "Now Lilly this was not how I hoped you'd get married but they are a powerful family and if we don't go along things could become very dangerous for us and no amount of protection could help." He lied.

"DAD please don't do this to me!!"

"You have plenty of time to get to know him. He goes to Hogwarts. And well I'm not sure if everything will go to plan alright?"

"I hate you! Get out and leave me alone!"

"Lilly..."

"I said get OUT!"

King Dalon sighed and left the room without saying another word. At least she knew part of the story he swore to Severus not to say anything about the whole plan. He didn't even understand all of it.

Lilly stood in her room her back to the door. She turned around and grabbed her antique glass vase and hurled it at the door. It shattered into millions of little pieces. The sound of the shattering glass made Mek screech in fright.

"Sorry Mek. But can you believe him!! An arranged marriage!! GOD! No way in hell am I going through an arranged marriage to some prick like what's name... Draco Malfoy!!"

"Whoo."

"You said it. Who's ever heard of an arranged marriage in the 20th century! I won't go through with it! Not in a million years! I want to choose who I marry!" Lilly said her anger subsiding, "I wish mom was still alive."

She walked over to her window and looked out upon the castle's grounds. The sky was a perfect blue with no clouds and the grass, which was being cut, was as green as green could be. The flowers were all blooming. Turning away she walked to the broken vase and whipped out her wand and repaired it. She then placed it back on her table and left her room.

She ran down the halls and stairs of the castle and burst through the back doors. She ran through the gardens and through the orchard. She passed the maze and ran to the forest she ran along it until she found the secret entrance. Lilly continued down the narrow path that weaved in between the large trees until she reached the small clearing she was searching for.

She used to come here when she was younger to talk to her mother and the fairies. When Lilly was six and she got in trouble she came here and the fairies comforted her. They used to sing and dance together. They taught Lilly all sorts of different fairy languages. Once they built her a swing out of vines, flowers and leaves. Lilly ran to the swing and curled up on it and began to swing and hum her favorite song.

After a while of singing, reminiscing, and taking in the sweet smell of the mystical flowers and herbs Lilly got off the swing and headed back to the castle for dinner and to get ready for the World Cup the next day.

Dinner that night in the palace was a quiet and tense one. Neither, King Dalon or Princess Lilly spoke during the entire meal. All the servants and maids felt the tension when they entered the dinning room but said nothing. Shortly after dinner Princess Lilly left for he bedroom and said she was turning which she never normally did.

Lilly packed all the clothes she would need for the World Cup and then when she was done she opened her windows to let in all the fresh summer night air. She lit all of the candles in her room and stepped out onto her balcony to look at the stars. Then she reentered her room and let Mek out of his cage. Before she went to bed she said a prayer for her mother and blew out all the flickering candles.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not telling you the other secrets but I promise you will find out later on. Don't forget to R/R! In the next chapter: Lilly heads off the the World Cup and _runs into_ a few people. 


	4. The Game and The Mark

King Dalon and Princess Lilly were directed up to the top box. They went up as high as they could go and sure enough they reached the top box and found several other people. Right in the front Lilly recognized three heads, those of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Seven other redheads that looked like Ron's family accompanied them.

"Father who is that large family of redheads?" Lilly asked.

"Oh um those would be the Weasley's a large pureblood family. They are not highly regarded in the wizarding community because they are not like most purebloods."

"Oh why not?"

"Not now Lilly maybe some other time."

"Ah your highness, and my lady. I see you made it up here alright." Cornelius Fudge's voice came from behind them.

"Ah Cornelius. Good to see you." King Dalon said.

"Yes as it is to see you. Everything is going as planned. No one knows your even here. I must go attend to the Bulgarians but just over there," Cornelius said pointing to the row right behind where the Weasley's were sitting, "Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy, and their son Draco Malfoy are right over there."

"Ah thank you Cornelius. Do you think we can trust them that we are here?"

"Oh yes your highness. The Malfoy's are a very respectable wizarding family."

"Thank you Cornelius. Now then Jenson could you go over there and ask the Malfoys to come over here please?"

Jenson nodded and went over the where Lucius Malfoy and his family were sitting. He conversed with them for only a brief moment. Lucius seemed to glance over at them and then nodded at him and his wife and son stood and walked to where they were sitting.

Lilly's heart was pounding and her mind was racing. This was the family she was going to be entering forcibly in only a few years.

"Lilly not a word about the marriage alright? Nothing is final yet and you are not suppose to know." King Dalon whispered to her as they drew closer.

"Yes father." Was all Lilly could muster to say.

"Your Highness," Lucius said bowing, "it is and honor to have you request us talk to you. Of course we understand that you wish to maintain a low profile."

"Why thank you Lucius. I just wished to tell you personally that I have been following your work within the wizarding world very closely and I am very impressed. I have talked to my council and we have all agreed that it is time that you are rewarded for your hard work."

"Thank you your Highness but I see no need for that. I do not need anymore possessions or riches I am quite happy with what I have."

"So I understand. I'm talking about making you **Lord** Lucius Malfoy."

"Your Highness, I am speechless. I am deeply honored." Lucius said smiling proudly.

"You should be honored. I felt that I should be the one to tell you."

"Thank you. Oh how rude of me may I introduce my wife Narcissa and our son Draco."

"A pleasure. And this is my daughter Princess Lilly."

Lilly stood and curtsied but kept her eyes on the ground not wanting to look at the man she was going to be forced to marry.

"I have heard you Highness the your daughter here will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Yes she is."

"Well Draco also attends Hogwarts I'm sure they will become fast friends."

"I too think that will happen."

Lilly looked up to see them shake hands and the three blonde hair wizards leave to return to their own seats.

Soon after the game started. Lilly watched in amazement as the Veela danced and the Leprechauns showered everyone with gold. And then the players emerged. Lilly strained forward in her seat to see Krum.

Lilly watched tentatively the whole game. She was amazed at how flawlessly Krum played. Lilly was surprised when Ireland won and Krum got the Snitch. But she was very proud the Krum preformed so wonderfully.

When he walked into the top box her heart skipped about 10 beats and she gabbed her father's arm very tightly. And he just patted her hand in comfort. Lilly couldn't believe she was only a few feet away from her idol.

"Father can you believe it!! I was only a few feet away from him!! OH Daddy!! It was the best thing in the WORLD!!!" Lilly said as they walked back to their tent after the game.

"Yes Lilly that was quite the game. But if you think seeing him that close was amazing just wait till you go to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Well because the Tri-Wizard tournament is coming to Hogwarts and Krum will be trying to compete in the tournament."

"REALLY!! YOU MEAN IT?" Lilly said her heart almost stopping.

"Haha yes dear I mean it."

"YES!!!" Lilly shouted with joy.

Once they got back to their tent Lilly went to bed after having a cup of hot coco with her father. She fell asleep instantly dreaming about playing Quidditch with Viktor. All of a sudden she was shaken awake. It seemed that she had only been asleep a few minutes.

"Father what is it? What's wrong?" Lilly asked scared to see her father look so distressed.

"Get up! NOW!! You need to get up!"

"I'm up! What is it?"

"Death Eaters! You need to run!"

Lilly jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand and started out of the tent. All of a sudden four large figures in black ran past and grabbed her father.

"FATHER!!" Lilly yelled

"It Jenson just run Lilly RUN!!" Her father called out as Jenson rushed her father out of harms way.

Lilly knew that Jenson would take care of her father. She turned and looked up at the sky. There were some figures being suspended in the air by the Death Eaters on the ground. Lilly turned her back on them in disgust and started towards the forest. There were screaming people all over the place pushing and shoving their way to the forest. Lilly finally found a way in it was so dark she couldn't see anything around her.

As far as she could tell there wasn't anyone close by to her. She fumbled her way a few feet in when she tripped and fell into someone and knocked them over.

"Oomph!" the person said.

"AH!" Lilly screamed as they fell to the earth, "I'm so sorry are you alright?" Lilly asked as she found her wand and lit it. The light from her wand reviled a tall, fit, very blonde boy. Their eyes met and she recognized him, it was Malfoy.

Malfoy on the other hand had no idea who she was. He looked up into the face of a young and very beautiful girl. Her bright blue eyes bore into him and her long dark, curly, brown hair fell in front of her pale, and slightly freckled face. His anger rose as he realized that she was just another stupid witch who was afraid of the Death Eaters, a weakling.

"I'm fine! Watch where you're going next time!" He said.

"Oh sorry because you know I could see SO well!" She said heatedly as she pushed herself off of him.

"Look girly I don't like being knocked over by stupid mud-blood witches such as yourself."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lilly screamed and slapped him, "You have NO right to talk down to me like that or anyone for that matter!! I am Princess Lilly Star! WHO are YOU to talk to me like that!"

"PRINCESS LILLY? I'm terribly sorry." He said bowing. Malfoy was in shock because from what he saw at the game of her he thought she would be hideous, hence the veil, not so stunningly gorgeous as she was.

"Yah I bet you are Malfoy! You just WAIT till my father hears of this! You and your family will NEVER be nobles!!!"

Lilly walked determinedly away from him her temper flaring. _That creep thinks he can talk to ME like that and get away with it! I don't think so!!! I can't BELIEVE I'm going to have to marry him!!!!!!_ Lilly thought to herself.

She pushed her way through the crowd and found a place to sit on a log. There were wizards and witches all around her, all afraid. Lilly noticed three redheads that were obviously Ron's family. She was about to go over to them when the sky was light in a strange green light. Lilly looked up as others began to scream. The Dark Mark rose high into the night sky and Lilly's anger rose even more.

If Voldemort were here, she would be the one to get him. She ran into the forest towards where the mark was made. She ran as fast as she could until she found a circle of wizards. As she approached someone saw her and ran towards her. It was Cornelius Fudge.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?"

"Where is he? Is he here!?"

"No, no come on I'm getting you out of here. Where's your father?"

"I don't know! Where is HE? Where is Vold..."

"SHHH! It's not him! Alright now how do you get your guards?"

"Umm I... I'm not sure." Lilly lied.

"Fine I'll send you to the Malfoy's they'll take care of you."

"WHAT no! Wait! I just snap my fingers I think." Lilly said not ever wanting to go to the Malfoy's.

"THEN DO IT! We NEED to get you out of here!"

Lilly did as she was told and a second later Jenson was there and he whisked her away to their tent. Her father was already there.

"Oh thank god! I've had them looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you summon them earlier?"

"I'm sorry."

"Oh its alright!" He said hugging her, "I'm just glad you're alright! Lets get some sleep and try to leave really early tomorrow."

"Yes father." Lilly said the appearance of the Dark Mark made her totally forget about her encounter with Malfoy.

Lilly was woken up very early the next morning. It was about 5 o'clock. Her father and Cornelius Fudge were waiting for her. She quickly dressed in a dark red dress, with a matching jacket, and another wide brimmed hat with a veil. She slipped on a pair of little white gloves and grabbed her bag and walked out the tent following her father and Cornelius.

They walked back through the mess of tents and debris towards the gate. There Mr. Roberts was standing looking very different from the day before. His eyes were all glazed over and he seemed very distant. Lilly stared at him and a wave of sympathy ran through her and she wanted to punish whoever tortured him and his family last night.

Waiting at the place where they arrived yesterday were the same two ministry wizards with a deflated basketball port key. Lilly and her father touched it and yet again the unmistakable pull from behind her navel. She watched and Mr. Fudge and the other two wizards vanished in a blur of color and everything rushed right past her. Then next moment they were outside the castle. Lilly walked straight up to her room and fell asleep for several hours.

* * *

A/N: That is the fourth chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to R/R they mean a lot to me, I love getting feed-back. Oh and please forgive the horrible spelling and gramar. In the next chapter: Lilly goes to Diagon Ally and has more weird dreams. 


	5. PreGame Meetings

Lilly rose early with great excitement. Today was the day. Today they were going to the World Cup! Lilly jumped out of bed and stood in front of the mirror and looked at the pale green outfit she had laid out. It consisted of a pale green silk, flowing, renascence blouse, a long emerald green silk wrap skirt and pale green flip-flops with gems on them.

As a princess and a witch Lilly had some extra and very special powers, not all of which she knew about. Her favorite one was the ability to control certain things with her mind. Lilly was still a little rusty on this because she had just discovered it.

Lilly concentrated hard on her outfit and imagined it on her. And within a blink of an eye her nightdress was off and her outfit was on a little messed up but on nonetheless. Lilly smiled proudly to herself.

"With a little bit of practice I'll have this mastered just like the others." Lilly said confidently to herself.

The other powers she was referring to were to make her hair style in whatever way she wanted and to make minor adjustments, with her mind, to the style of the outfits she was wearing, like color or cleaning a stain or cutting stuff off or sewing stuff on.

There was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Lilly are you ready? It's time to go." Her father's voice filtered in through the door.

Lilly grabbed the wide brimmed green hat with a veil over it from the top of her dresser and her suitcase and walked to the door. She flung open the door and brushed past her father. They walked down through the castle and exited to the front yard. They walked to the font gate and waited.

Within a few minutes Cornelius Fudge arrived with a port key for them to use to get to the game.

"King Dalon, Princess Lilly a pleasure to see you." Mr. Fudge said bowing.

"Cornelius. Good to see you."

"Monsieur Fudge." Lilly said curtsying.

"Ah young Lilly you're looking as ravishing as always."

"Why thank you Monsieur Fudge. Thank you for allowing my father and I to come to the World Cup on such short notice."

"It's no problem at all Princess in fact I was surprised your father didn't ask sooner. But he has his reasons."

"Yes I do Cornelius. I most certainly do. So you have saved eight seats in total is that correct? And we are not going to be announced like we agreed."

"Yes, yes eight seats and no introduction you are just special guests. Everything is arranged. Now then if you just touch the port key here we'll be on our way." Mr. Fudge said holding up an old newspaper.

Lilly approached Fudge and placed her hand on the newspaper. She heard Fudge count down from 5 and then there was an unmistakable tug from behind her navel and she was pulled forward. There was a sound of rushing wind all around her and all sorts of colors rushed past her. She kept her eyes open so she could see what was going on. Then as quickly as the pulling sensation started it stopped. Lilly gracefully maintained her balance as the port key finished its job.

Lilly lifted her head and looked around her through the veil. There were two wizard officials there to greet them other than that there was no one else. The two wizards greeted Mr. Fudge and told him that they were staying in the first site on the left. Cornelius escorted them to the campsite. Mr. Roberts was the Muggle who was in charge of the campsite. He told them that they were at campsite 2 right near the forest. Mr. Fudge accompanied them too their campsite.

At campsite 2 there was a large six-man tent for the two of them. When you walked it the tent expanded like any other regular wizard products. It was like a miniature palace. Lilly looked around and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Fudge. This is really too good." Lilly said appreciated.

"No problem Princess. Now your highness I must be off to see to some other business I trust everything is alright?"

"Yes everything is wonderful. Thank you Cornelius."

"Alright then I'll see you two at the game then."

After Fudge left Lilly placed her belongings in the smallest of the rooms and returned to the spacious living room where her father was addressing the six guards that had arrived just minutes ago.

"I'm going to look around." Lilly said not looking at her father.

"Fine but Jenson, Dilki, Marlou, and Breker will be accompanying you."

"Fine." Lilly said as she exited the tent accompanied by four large wizards all dressed in black.

She walked through the rows of tents and looked at all the wizarding families just waking up for the morning. There were little wizards playing with toy wands and brooms and Ministry Officials running around trying to make sure the wizarding world isn't discovered.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to the water pump. They walked along and met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Then they went over to the Bulgarians to see what they had all over their tents. There they discovered pictured of Viktor Krum. After that they headed towards the water pump. At the water pump they saw a Ministry wizard trying to convince and elderly male wizard to put on some pants instead of wearing a woman's nightdress. 

After they got the water they headed back to their tent. As they rounded a corner Ron collided with a figure.

"Oomph!" The figure said as they hit the ground.

"Uh!" Said Ron as he too fell backwards.

"Ron! Are you alright?" Hermione asked urgently.

"I'm fine! Sorry are you alright..." Ron began to say to the figure that he bumped into then realized it was a young girl about their age, "miss?"

"Yes, yes I'm alright. I must say it is mostly my fault I was not paying attention as to where I was heading." Said the young girl in a soft, sweet, magical voice.

Ron stood up and dusted off his hand and offered it to the girl. But as he did two very large wizards dressed in black stepped in front of her. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked up at them in shock and surprise. They stepped back away from them as they drew their wands.

"Jenson, Marlou! Stand down! Its quite alright." Said the girl and the two wizards did as they were told and stepped back behind her.

She stood up and dusted of her skirt and readjusted her hat.

"I'm Lilly. What are your names?" Princess Lilly said holding out her hand to the three shocked looking figures.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Said Ron shaking her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry awaiting the glance to his forehead and the amazement of meeting the "boy-who-lived" that he always received when people met him.

"A pleasure Ron and Harry." Said Lilly then turning to Hermione, "And you are?"

"Hermione Granger." She said studying Lilly very hard because not only did she cover her face, have bodyguards, and not know whom Harry Potter was but she didn't act like a normal teenager.

Then it hit Hermione. Her eyes widened in amazement as she realized _WHO_ exactly Lilly was.

Lilly realizing that this Hermione girl knew who she was looked at her pleadingly hoping that she would realize that she didn't want to be recognized.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Are you students at Hogwarts?"

"Yes we are." Hermione said seeing the look of plead in Princess Lilly's eyes and not saying anything to Ron or Harry.

Harry had been very shocked at the fact that Lilly had not recognized or let on to the fact that she recognized who he was.

"Where do you go to school Lilly?" Harry asked intrigued to find out why she didn't know about him. Not being recognized in the wizarding world was not something Harry was use to and it fascinated him.

"I'm actually in the process of transferring to Hogwarts. I'll be coming this year and in the fourth year. What year are you three in?"

"Transferring from where?" Harry asked.

"We are in the fourth year too!" Said Ron.

"I'm glad now that I know there at least three people at the school and in the fourth year who can help me around. I'm transferring from well ... a ... a private school not very well known either. There are only about fifty students all together." Lilly lied.

"Wow that's small." Harry said.

"I bet you got a great education there though." Hermione said her eyes sparkling.

"Yes I did. It was a wonderful school with excellent teachers but my father and I have decided it's best for me to go somewhere larger to interact with the subje... I mean other teenagers who aren't over achievers and spoiled by their rich parents."

"Haha well you haven't picked the best school for that!" Ron said, "Hermione here is a major over achiever.

"Don't forget Malfoy. He's a total spoiled brat." Hermione said trying not to blush.

"Haha well I must be going. I too have to fetch some water to cook breakfast for my father. See you Hermione, Harry, Ron." Lilly said and walked away smiling because she had just met some real kids who didn't like her just because she was a Princess even though Hermione knew who she was.

"Why did she wear a veil to cover her face?" Ron asked.

"Well in some cultures young women are not allowed to show their faces because it is believed to be disrespectful and a sign of no longer being a virgin so they are to cover up until they are married." Hermione explained.

"Weird." Both Harry and Ron said together as Hermione shook her head.

* * *

Lilly returned to her tent happy and excited. In only a few hours the game would be starting and she would be in the top box watching Viktor Krum do his stuff. 

"Did you have fun dear?" King Dalon asked.

"Yah loads." Lilly replied sarcastically as she went to her room.

Lilly spent the rest of the day in her room reading _Hogwarts A History_, which happened to be her all time favorite book. Only a few short hours the gong sounded for the game to begin.

"Lilly its time are you ready?"

"Yes father." Lilly said and came out from her room and followed her father, while being surrounded by the 6 guards to the stadium.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems weird that Lilly is meeting Harry, Ron, and Hermione and that the orignal plot is being twisted a little but I am trying to make it as close yet different from the fourth book as possible! Please R/R!! In the next chapter: The Quidditch World Cup, and Lilly _tackles_ the forest at night. 


	6. Getting Ready for School

The room was so cold and dark. She couldn't see anything or move. She was sitting on a cold chair with her legs and arms tied together and rope wrapped around her torso. There was a whispering voice surrounding her. The person was circling her, no there was more than one person there were at least 20 maybe more. Their voices were hushed and went in a circle. All of a sudden a shudder ran around the circle. It made her shudder too. Some one was walking towards her and it made her shudder more. They drew closer and closer. Their outline became more defined. They were dressed in black and then they were saying something. It sounded like...

"Lilly"

"Lilly."

"LILLY!" She sat bolt upright, it was her father, "Are you alright? I've been trying to wake you for five minutes!"

"What? Oh yes. I'm fine. Really!"

"Well the servants have gone to Diagon Ally to pick your school supplies but we need to go and get you some school robes and dress robes."

"Now?" Lilly asked stretching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Lilly. You leave for school in a day!"

"That soon? Oh I've seemed to have lost track of time."

"Well get dressed and ready. You must cover up though it'll be too dangerous if you don't."

"Yes father. I'll be ready in a few moments."

After her father left Lilly walked over to her mirror and imagined a long flowing black dress with a black gemmed Arabian style veil. And when she opened her eyes she was wearing exactly what she imagined. She smiled to herself and headed down stairs to meet her father.

"Ready Lilly?" Her father asked standing in front of their fireplace with a package of Floo powder in his hand.

"Yes I'm ready."

"Then step in go ahead."

Taking a handful of Floo powder she stepped into the fire and said loudly and clearly "Diagon Ally!" With a whooshing sound and a bright green light Lilly spun round and round gaining speed then just as she reached an unbearable velocity Lilly stopped and stumbled out into a gritty old pub. She walked out of the fireplace and looked around. There were several witches and wizards sitting around having a drink and some other magical creatures playing chess or having a meal.

"How ar' ya my deary?" asked an old hag reaching out to touch her.

"Fine thank you." Lilly said stepping away.

"Are ya lost my pretty?" she asked moving closer to Lilly.

"No she is not!" Came a familiar voice from behind her.

Lilly turned around to see her father standing right behind her. Lilly sighed in relief.

"Father, can we go shopping now?" Lilly asked wanting to leave this place.

"Yes Lilly lets go." They walked to the back room and King Dalon tapped the magical bricks on the wall and the port way to Diagon Ally.

"Lilly do I have to warn you! Some other magical creatures are not as well adapted or friendly as witches and wizards! You must be careful I'm not always going to be around to protect you."

"I know that father! And I can take care of myself! Lets just get my robes and leave alright?"

"What ever you want Lilly."

They walked past many stores until they came to the robe makers place. There Lilly was fitted for 3 pairs of regular Hogwarts robes and 2 pairs of winter robes.

"Now then sweetie I'm presuming you would like some dress robes. Now lets see your pretty face."

"No I'm sorry I'll just have a black dress robe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes plain black but I would like it to be fitted and very elegant."

"Alright then back it is." With a few more measurements the robe maker whipped up one of the most gorgeous dress robes she had ever made.

The robe was very slim at the top and flared out slightly at the waist into a bell shape, and the sleeves were tight and attached to Lilly's ring fingers and flared out on the bottom in an old Victorian style. And it had an off the shoulder cut neck.

"It gorgeous." Lilly said staring at herself in the mirror. The dress robe fit her perfectly.

"Here just one little adjustment and there it's done!" the robe maker said just tightening the robe a bit more, "Perfect! You look gorgeous! Will you be wearing that veil for this event?"

"Oh well..." Lilly began unsure of what to say.

"No she will be wearing a much more elegant one that suits that exquisite dress you have made." King Dalon said giving Lilly a sly wink behind the robe maker's back.

"Oh haha why thank you good sir!! I am most faltered."

"Lilly dear why don't you go take that very becoming dress off while I go and negotiate with this rather stunning lady here." King Dalon said taking the hand of the now giggling robe maker.

Lilly just shook her head smiling and did as she was told. She undressed and folded the dress robe very delicately into a white box that she then tied shut with a lavender ribbon. She came out of the changing room and went to the front to find her father and leave. As she came around the corner she bumped right into a rather large redheaded woman talking hurriedly to another seamstress.

"Oh dear me darling! I'm terrible sorry are you all right? Of course you are." The woman said franticly then turning back to the seamstress, "Where was I? Oh yes well he has very bright green eyes and dark brown hair and well sort of pale skin. So what color do you think would suit him?"

Lilly smiled and walked away wondering why a woman who was very clearly suffering in the money department, judging by the state of her own clothes, was buying such expensive robes for a young man. Lilly turned her mind away from the woman and onto finding her father. Scanning the room once she found him chatting up the seamstress.

"Father I'm all done. Are you?"

"Oh why yes dear I've just been having a lovely chat with this dear woman."

"Here darling I'll take the box. I'll put a no wrinkling spell on this shall I?"

"Yes please." Lilly said, "How much more will it cost to have all my robes anti-wrinkled?"

"Oh dear just 7 Knuts more for each robe."

"Alright then do the lot and then we will be on our way."

"Ok then."

Five minutes later they left the shop and were heading back towards the pub. As they passed another shop, one that was selling broomsticks and Quidditch outfits and supplies, Lilly wondered if she could try out for the school teams.

"Father, may I get a broom?" Lilly asked sheepishly.

"What for dear you have a wonderful one at home for you to ride about on."

"_Father_!! It only goes 9 feet off the ground and it doesn't go any faster than 5 miles and hour! What about one to play Quidditch on?"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!! No daughter of mine will be parading about on a Quidditch field! Lilly how _many_ times do we have to go over this?" King Dalon said heatedly, "We'll discuss this when we get home."

"Yes father." Lilly said knowing that as soon as they got home she would be lectured on the rights, rules, privileges, and expectations of being a princess.

Sure enough as soon as they returned home she got the same lecture as she always did when she had done something un_princess_like or asked a question that a _princess_ shouldn't ask. After the long and extremely boring lecture Lilly went up to her room to "think about what it means to be a princess", which she of course did not do. Instead she packed for school and snuck out to go back to her favorite secret spot in the woods.

Lilly stayed with her friends until dinnertime. It would be the last time she would get to spend with them until the summer vacation time arrived. She sang her favorite songs, danced her favorite dances, and swung the highest she had ever swung before. Then she blew fairie kisses to every one of them and hurried back to the castle for supper. Of course her father had no clue that she had even left her room, and she knew this otherwise he would have asked her where she had been and lectured her some more but instead he asked her if she had come to realize how lucky she was to be a princess and not some poor wizard on the street like a common muggle.

That night Lilly had a wrestles sleep. There were bits and pieces of dreams and memories all mashed together and flickering in her mind. She woke up several times wondering where she was. Mek had returned one time with a dead frog in his mouth and looked at her very peculiarly and she thought that he had dropped the frog and ran towards her and kissed her but it wasn't Mek, no, no it was a boy, some one she didn't recognize... or did she. She woke fully rested but very confused. Mek was sure enough an owl sitting on his perch staring at her. The remains of a dead mouse left on the bottom of his cage, but no sign of a frog. Lilly confused rubbed her eyes, locked Mek up and got changed into a short blue, green, yellow, and white kilt and a pale yellow blouse. She also took a wide brimmed yellow hat with a veil to cover her face at the train station because not only would she be recognized by wizards and witches, but also all the muggles.

Lilly and her father ate breakfast in silence neither one knowing exactly what to say. For fourteen years they had never been apart for more than a month now they'd be apart for over half a year.

"I've asked Dumbledore to add an extra car to the train so that I may accompany you on the ride. Since there is much we have not discussed. It will be our own private car."

"Oh... ok. That will be splendid. You aren't planning to come to school are you?"

"No, no Lilly just the ride there and then I'm gone. I'll write to you often if you want."

"Maybe for the first bit. I'll most likely be very busy after the first few months with school work."

"Yes I think you will be too. But you can write to me whenever you need to. Mek will find me no matter where I am."

"Of course he will! He can find anyone!"

"Yes, haha he most certainly can."

After breakfast neither one talked again until they had reached the station.

"Right then we are to go to Platform 9 ¾!" King Dalon said leading the way through King's Cross, "Here we are Lilly just walk straight through that wall and you'll see the Hogwarts train. Try not to let any muggles see you though."

Lilly nodded to show that she understood and pushing the cart with all her belongings on it she headed straight towards the wall. Not blinking once she went through the barrier and reached the other side.

There was a large sign reading "Platform 9 ¾" and a large red train billowing with smoke. Hundreds of wizards were running around saying good-byes and loading children onto the train. All of a sudden her cart was being taken away from her by an elf she quickly grabbed for Mek but then she was told that her belongings were going straight to her car. Soon after she entered the platform her father came.

"Right then Lilly let's be getting aboard before anyone notices us. We can slip on with a large crowd and no one will notice."

* * *

A/N: Confused about the dreams? Don't worry everything will become clear sooner or later so keep reading to find out more. Please R/R! Thank you! In the next chapter: Lilly runs into some farmiliar people and her identity is revieled. 


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Once they entered their private cart the train started to take off. Lilly was looking around at the couches and food stations and then she gasped when four are men appeared out of nowhere. It was Jenson, Dilki, Marlou, and Breker.

"Ah a little late but you're here none the less." King Dalon said shaking hands with the four men."

"What is this about?" Lilly asked confused.

"Well I've talked to Dumbledore and he has agreed to let Jenson, Dilki, Marlou and Breker stay at Hogwarts with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll need protection. They won't be with you all the time just when you need them."

"Well I don't need them!"

"Lilly! This is not up for discussion!"

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Lilly don't you dare walk out that door!"

"Try and stop me!" Lilly yelled as she bolted for the door and ran out slamming it behind her.

Lilly bolted down the passageway. There were so many doors with children talking and laughing. She kept on running until she tripped on something in the hallway and fell right out side a compartment full of people.

"Hey are you alright?" Came a familiar voice.

There was a hand right in front of her face to help her up. Lilly looked up to see Ron and his red hair bending over her. She took his hand and let herself be helped to her feet.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you though." Lilly said blushing.

"Oh your hat. Here you go." Ron said bending down and handing her, her hat.

"Oh thank you very much."

"Do I know you?" Ron asked.

"Of course you do Ron. It's the girl from the Quidditch game." Hermione said coming to the door with Harry right behind her.

"What?" Ron and Harry said together.

"Hello Lilly." Hermione said bowing, "Or should I say Princess Lilly."

"WHAT?" Ron and Harry yelled in shock.

"Shh!! Please be quiet." Lilly said pushing them back into the cart.

"You're a Princess?" Ron asked dumbfound

"A Princess? Where?" asked three voices.

Lilly looked up to see three boys who she didn't know.

"I'm Princess Lilly Star." Lilly said realizing there wasn't any point in hiding it from people, "Who are you?"

All of sudden Harry, Ron, and the three other boys bowed low in front of her.

"Haha please don't do that! I don't like it when people treat me so formally! The reason I'm coming to Hogwarts is so I can be treated like a normal person! So please bow bowing."

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Said a chubby nervous looking boy.

"I'm Dean Thomas." Said one of the other boys.

"And I'm Seamus Finnigan." Said the last boy.

"Hi Neville, Dean, and Seamus. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry I dropped in on you guys literally. What were you talking about?"

"Oh the Quidditch World Cup." Said Seamus.

"Yah my Gran didn't want to go," Neville said, "She wouldn't buy the tickets. But listening to these guys it sounds amazing!"

"Oh it was!! Krum played spectacular!" Lilly said.

"You went?" Seamus, Dean, and Neville said together.

"Yah Top Box! It was wonderful!"

"So were we!" Ron said, "It really was spectacular."

"That will be the first and last time you'll ever be in the Top Box, Weasley." Came Malfoy's voice from the doorway.

"And that will the first and last time you will be seen as a respectful wizard Malfoy." Lilly snapped right back, "Once I'm through with you and you disgraceful family you'll never be able to show your face in the wizarding community again. Now then if you don't mind Malfoy get out of my way I need to return to my carriage. Nice to meet you all!" Lilly said as she pushed her way passed Malfoy into the hallway.

Malfoy followed her and said, "Oh haha! Seems like some little _princess_ has her panties in a bunch from the last time we met!" The two large boys on either side of him started to laugh pathetically, with their shoulders jerking up and down and big toothy grins.

Lilly felt her temper rising and a blush occurring to appear on her face. She turned around to face Malfoy and expecting to see the hallway full of people but it was completely empty besides Malfoy. Even his two seemed to have disappeared. Malfoy was walking steadily towards her.

"Don't think for one moment that you had any affect on my _panties_ what so ever! The only affect you had on my was my upchuck reflex!" Lilly said backing away from Malfoy as he walked closer and closer to her.

"Come on Princess. You know you _fell_ for me that night." Malfoy was now only inches away.

"How dare you." Lilly said. She raised her hand and with all her force she slapped him. His cheek instantly became red with a handprint.

Lilly turned swiftly on one heel and left Malfoy standing in her wake. Her long curly brown hair flowing and twirling behind her.

She stormed into the private cart slamming the door behind her.

"How dare he treat me like I'm nothing but a little commoner!" Lilly said pacing back and forth.

"Who is treating you so badly?" King Dalon said calmly.

"Draco Malfoy! He talks down to me and treats me like an object!!"

"Lilly I think you're confused the Malfoys are a very respectful family, their son would never do such a thing."

"A RESPECTFUL family! YAH RIGHT!! That night of the dark mark he called me a mud-blood!"

"Lilly I think you are thinking of the wrong person."

"NO I'M NOT!!!"

"Lilly just calm down alright. I'll talk to Mr. Malfoy alright?"

Lilly sighed and said, "Fine. I'm calm. And thank you."

"Now then come sit down beside me I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?" Lilly asked as she sat down on a couch beside her father.

"Close your eyes and open your hands."

"Ok..." Lilly closed her eyes and opened her hands. She felt something heavy being placed in them. She opened her eyes to see a small wooden box with a serpent carved on the lid. Lilly slowly ran he fingers over the smooth lid and opened it. Inside on dark crimson red velvet pad sat an exquisite ring. Lilly gasped and picked it up to look at it. It was made of white gold and was shaped like two snakes intertwining themselves with their faces facing each other.

"Its beautiful!!! Where did you get? Why?"

"Well it's a gift from Mrs. Malfoy. It is her wedding ring and she said if you liked it, it is yours."

"Father I'm not marrying him! He is a stuck up, spoiled brat. I refuse! Why can't I marry some one I fall in love with!"

"Lilly I will not discuss this again! Do you understand me?"

"Ehmm" came a cough from the door way, "It's time for Princess Lilly to change into her robes." Jenson said.

Lilly placed the ring back in side the box and thrust it at her father and walked away to change into her uniform. Ten minutes after she was changed the train rolled into the Hogsmeade station. Lilly stepped out into the great darkness as lightning light up the sky and thunder rumbled high above. The rain was coming down in thick heavy sheets and Lilly couldn't see past her nose. She pulled her robes close around her to keep warm. She turned around to face the train and say good-bye to her father.

"I'll see you soon dear." He said, "Try not to make anyone cry alright?"

"Good-bye father." Lilly said emotionless and hugged him quickly before turning and disappearing into the mass of children.

Lilly pushed her way through the mass unsure where she was supposed to be going. All the children were running, screaming and talking to each other as they made their way to carriages. Lilly was trying to fight her way to one when there was a cold hand on her shoulder. Lilly turned around to see a tall pale man with a hook shaped nose looking down at her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lame come-backs! If you have better ones let me know! R/R like always! In the next chapter: Lilly gets sorted and talks to the Professors. 


	8. Sorting and MadEye Moody

"Princess Lilly," He said his cold dark eyes baring into her, "You are to come with me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Professor Snape."

"OH! You are the Potions Master aren't you! I'm very excited to start potions!" Lilly said cheerfully even though she was soaked to the bone.

"Follow me." Professor Snape said as he turned his back to her.

Lilly quickened her step and followed the greasy haired Potion Master to a horseless carriage. She entered after him gladly to be out of the rain.

"Princess..." Professor Snape began.

"Oh please just call me Lilly or Miss Star! I'd like that much more!"

"Fine. Miss Star, you are expected to be presentable and ready to give a speech to all the students." He said looking her over with disgust written all over his face, "Which it seems you are not. None the less you will be sorted into a house after all the first years have been sorted and after your, well unprepared but mandatory speech."

"Oh ok well umm I'll think of something to say." Lilly said blushing, not knowing what to say to this man. He seemed to hate her even though she had just arrived.

"Now then, while most of the teachers here, including Dumbledore, may treat you like a princess and bow to your every wish, I on the other hand will make no exceptions. If you fail potions you fail, there will be no changing the marks just because of your father's position."

"Of course! I completely understand! I'm actually glad that at least you will be treating me fairly!"

Snape just sat there looking at her. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting. He was trying to make her hate him like all the other students but the meaner he was the nicer she became. This wasn't part of his plan! She was supposed to hate him like all of the other students. That was how the plan would work. He'd have to think of something to make her hate him and fast.

"Good I'm glad we understand that. Because I do not bow down to little princesses who are getting a free ride to school from their fathers. Here we are Professor McGonagall will be waiting inside for you." He said his expression unchanging while he opened the door.

Lilly looked at the man as she exited the carriage. He was so mean to her. All she was trying to do was be nice and he said she was just getting a free ride at school. _Does that mean he thinks I'm stupid? Or what? Why was he so rude to me?_ Lilly asked herself as she ran to the front doors of the castle with all the other students.

Lilly rung out her soaking hair and looked around the large entranceway. All the other students were making their way to what Lilly presumed was the dinning hall. She started to make her way to the dinning hall when there was another hand on her shoulder.

"Princess, please follow me." Came the voice that belonged to the hand.

Lilly turned to see an older, distressed looking witch. She was tall and looked very stern. Her mouth was set in a straight line. It was Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall turned and started towards a small, empty classroom.

"Now then," Professor McGonagall said once they were alone in the room, "I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Yes I know! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"As is it to meet you. Now then I presume Professor Snape told you about the speech."

"Yes he did."

"Right then, after all the other first years have been sorted Professor Dumbledore will announce you and you will come out of the same side chamber as where the first years come and make your speech and be sorted." McGonagall said hurriedly, "First though you must make yourself presentable!"

"Oh yes of course I got quite soaked. Let me see. Dry, dry, dry, dry..." Lilly started murmuring to herself. There was a small gasp from Professor McGonagall and Lilly opened her eyes. She was completely dry, even her hair.

"Well then. Now that you are more presentable please follow me. I believe Hagrid has arrived with the first-years."

Lilly followed Professor McGonagall out of the empty classroom, down the deserted yet soaked hallway, and into a small room off the side of the Great Hall. In the small room there were about 35 small, frightened looking children. All witches and wizards Lilly realized.

"Right then first-years, please line up in alphabetical order as I call your names." Professor McGonagall said, "Oh thank you Hagrid. You can go into the Great Hall now."

"Not a pr'blem Pr'fess'r." Hagrid said turning to leave the room.

Lilly turned to see whom Professor McGonagall was addressing. There stood an extremely large, hairy man. He had to be at least 3 times the height of a regular man. Lilly stepped back in amazement as he left the tiny room.

Lilly waited in silence as the small wizards lined up looking terrified. One in particular caught her eye. The smallest of them all who as wrapped in an extremely large coat which seemed to have belonged to Hagrid. Lilly tearing her eyes away from the small wizard went to the end of the line as Professor McGonagall told her to.

"Right then follow me everyone. Lilly, you will enter when the doors open. Professor Dumbledore will open them alright?"

"Yes Professor."

"Alright lets go everyone! Chop chop!" Professor McGonagall said leading them to the Great Hall.

Lilly waited out side the large wooden doors as the last of the first-years walked in looking around in pure amazement, and fright.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, beside Harry. "I could eat a Hippogriff."

"Ron do you always have to think about food!" Hermione said testily. "Have either of you seen Lilly since the train ride?"

"No I haven't." Harry began but then the doors to the Great Hall opened and everything went silent.

Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first-years up to the top of the Hall. All of the first-years looked as thought they had swum across the lake. They were all shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school – all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with a mousey hair, who was wrapped in what Harry recognized as Hagrid's moleskin overcoat. The coat was so big for him that it looked as though he was draped in a furry black marquee. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited. When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up and mouthed, "I fell in the lake!" He looked positively delighted about it.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first-years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty, patched wizard's hat. The first-years stared at it. So did every one else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

'_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the one they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!'_

Lilly could hear the song muffled through the great wooden doors. Then there was applause as it finished. Then there were periodic rounds of applause as students were sorted into certain houses. It was a good ten minutes until the room went silent again.

Finally with, "Whitby, Kevin!" ("_Hufflepuff_") the Sorting ended. Or so they thought. But Professor McGonagall did not take the stool and hat away.

"About time," Ron said, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate not noticing that the sorting hat hadn't been removed.

Professor Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was smiling around at the students.

"While I would like to say _Tuck In_! We have one more student who is to be sorted." He said with his deep voice echoing around the hall.

"Oh come on!" Ron said exasperatedly.

"I would like you all to stand and welcome our new transfer student," He said as they all stood. "Princess Lilly Star."

The doors swung open and Lilly saw for the first time all of the students and the Great Hall. All they students were standing turning to face her all murmuring and point at her.

Lilly took a deep breath and walked down the isle between the tables. She walked gracefully as she was taught to do, like a Princess.

_It was almost like she is walking on a cloud floating towards the staff table. So elegant and poised like nothing I've ever seen before._ Draco narrowed his eyes in disgust. _I can't be attracted to someone who associated with Potter, Weasley, and Granger._ He thought to himself. _No, I'm not attracted to her! I loathe her just like the rest of them, the mud-blood, and muggle lovers!_ With that he placed an evil smirk on his face as he thought of new ways to torment them all.

She stepped up onto the platform where the Sorting Hat sat and face the crowed of students. All of them still standing and staring. Then all of a sudden they began to bow to her.

"No please! Don't bow." Lilly said her voice echoing in the enormous hall like a song. "I don't want anyone to bow to me. I've come to Hogwarts to be a normal student and witch. I would greatly appreciate it if you could all just treat me like a normal student and not like a Princess. So no bowing, no curtsying, no calling me Princess, Your Highness or anything else! From this moment forward inside or out of this school I am Lilly Star! Nothing more, and nothing less!" With that she turned to Professor McGonagall, who motioned her to sit on the stool.

Lilly sat on the stool as everyone else sat down too. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and all of a sudden there was a voice in her head.

"_Hmmm. Let me see, let me see."_ It said harshly in her ear. _"Snakes all around you. Yes you are completely surrounded by them."_

"Not Slytherin!" She pleaded to her self.

"_No not Slytherin? Well you would do well there but no I see that, that is not the way. Hmmm lets see very smart, yes very smart. A hard worker too. Hmmm no, no neither of those will do. Very brave yes. Yes! That's it!"_ it finished determinedly. _"Gryffindor!"_ it shouted to the whole hall.

The whole Gryffindor table shouted and cheered with delight. Lilly smiled pleasantly to herself as she walked down to sit with the rest of the Gryffindors. She found a seat next to Hermione and two other redheads, who appeared to be twins.

"Oh Lilly! It's wonderful that you're a Gryffindor!" Hermione said beaming.

"I'm really glad I am one!" Lilly said laughing at Hermione.

"Excellent! We've got Potter and a Princess in our house now!" Said the one twin closest to her. "I'm Fred Weasley by the way."

"And I'm George!" Said the other.

"Now then. I have two words for you all." Came Dumbledore's booming voice and the hall went silent. "Tuck In!"

Lilly helped herself to large amounts of food as it appeared on the golden plates in front of her. She listened pleasantly to the Gryffindor house ghost tell Ron and Harry about Peeves antics of frightening the house-elves, all because the Bloody Baron wouldn't let him come to the feast. All of a sudden there was a loud clang from next to her.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread over the tablecloth, staining several feet of the white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves here?" She said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning... see to the fires and so on... I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

Lilly sat quietly listening to the conversation not wanting to say anything because her house had over 300 house-elves working at it and she didn't want Hermione to get angry at her.

"But they get _paid_?" Hermione said. "They get _holidays_, don't they? And- and sick leave, and pensions and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick just laughed. "Sick leave and pensions?" he said re-adjusting his head. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione proceeded to look down at her plate of food, and the put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding which caused Lilly to giggle. "Oops- sorry, 'Arry – " He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"He's right Hermione it won't do them any good." Lilly said.

"Slave labour," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labour."

Hermione proceeded not to touch anything else the rest of the meal despite the attempts of Ron's persuasion of Treacle tart, Spotted dick, and Chocolate gateau. Lilly tried to reason with her but Hermione still claimed it was slave labour.

"Don't take it personally." Harry said. "She tends to get fixated on one thing and won't be swayed by it."

"Oh." Lilly said.

"Hey don't you have house-elves in you castle or something?" Ron asked his mouth still full.

It was the question she had been dreading. Hermione turned and stared at her. Lilly began to blush severely.

"Well... um... yes." Hermione gasped and Lilly dropped her head in shame.

"How many?" Hermione asked staring angrily at Lilly.

"Oh... um please Hermione don't get mad!"

"How many?" Hermione's voice rising.

"Over three hundred." Lilly whispered.

But before Hermione could react Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered."

"Humph!" said Hermione in disgust.

"I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises dome four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Dumbelore's mouth twitched slightly at the corners and he continued. "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"_What_?" Lilly heard Harry gasp and saw him look around at the twins and a few other people along the table.

"No! That's not fair!" Lilly said disappointedly.

"Dumbledore continued despite the outrage of some students. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Lilly turned in her seat to see what had caused them to open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on is every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione and Lilly both gasped. There was a sharp foreboding shiver shot straight up Lilly's back.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Lilly had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore nodded, and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark grey hair out of his face out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages towards him, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Lilly got another jolt up her spine like a warning bell when his electric blue eye turned and focused on her. She quickly looked away afraid he had seen her staring at him.

* * *

A/N: Well there is chapter 8! Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed it because there is a lot more to come! So don't forget to R/R because I really look forward to you opinions! In the next chapter: classes start! 


	9. First Day

The Great Hall was completely silent. No one was clapping for Professor Moody except Dumbledore and Hagrid; everyone else just stared at Moody's bizarre appearance.

"Moody?" Harry asked quietly, "_Mad-Eye Moody_? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"It must be," Ron muttered back in a low voice.

"What happened to him? What happened to his _face_?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Dunno," Ron whispered, watching Moody in awe.

Moody seemed to care less about his greeting and all the shocked eyes on him. He continued to poke at the sausages and take swigs from his hip- flask.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore said clearing his throat and smiling at everyone, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

This broke the silence that had previously filled the Hall as every broke into laughter, including Dumbledore.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though, now you mention it, I did hear and excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar ..."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat with clear disapproval.

"Er ... but maybe this is not the time ... not ... Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament ... well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued."

"_Death toll_?" Lilly heard Hermione whispered and looked over to see her alarmed expression and smiled pleasantly to herself.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, out own Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory for their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth year and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"They can't do that!" George Weasley said angrily as he stood up from his seat but not moving with the rest of the students heading for bed, "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me from entering," said Fred equally as angry, "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," said Ron dreamily, "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move. And I'm sure Lilly would like a tour of the Gryffindor tour."

They all set off for the Entrance Hall, with Fred and George debating the ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the Tournament.

"Who's the impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry asked.

"Dunno, but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Ageing Potion might do it, George..." Fred said.

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age though." Said Ron.

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he? Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

Lilly smiled to herself as she listened to the conversation and realized that she felt right at home with these people.

"Are you going to try and enter Lilly?" Fred asked.

"What?" Lilly said shaking her head as she came from her own thoughts, "Me enter? No I can't."

"What why not?" Fred asked as they watch Harry and Ron pull a chubby boy out of a trick step.

"I'm a Princess. It's against the rules."

"That ridicules."

"Not really considering that before it was held between schools the Triwizard Tournament was held so competitors could compete for the right to marry a Princess."

They stopped the conversation there because they had come to a large painting of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Balderdash." George said, "a Prefect told me downstairs."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall, which led to the Gryffindor common room. It was full of squashy armchairs and sofas and tables and there was a warm crackling fire. The room was decorated mainly red and gold the Gryffindor colors. Hermione and Lilly bid the boys goodnight and went up to their dormitories.

Hermione led the up the stone stair way to the fourth door on the right. The two girls walked into the spacious circular room that had 4 large four-poster beds all placed equally around the room. There were already two girls unpacking their belongings and in the corner stood two large men all in black. They were Jenson and Marlou.

"Jenson, Marlou what are you doing here?" Lilly said under her breath to them as she walked over.

"We are here under the orders of your father." Jenson said in his gruff voice.

"Why? I'm fine and your scaring the other students."

"Your Highness..." Marlou began.

"Jenson please. Marlou... please can you just I don't know just leave or stand guard somewhere else?"

The two men looked at each other, nodded, and left to stand outside the dormitories.

"Well that was interesting... Lilly this is Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil." Hermione said introducing her to the two girls.

"Oh my gosh! Princess!" Lavender squealed as she rushed over to curtsy as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"AH!" screamed Parvati as she to ran over to curtsy.

"Oh please don't do that! I really don't like it when people curtsy. I'm Lilly Star it's a pleasure to meet you Lavender and Parvati!" Lilly said putting out her hand for both of them to shake.

"Wow! It's like so totally awesome to have an actual real life Princess sharing the same room as us." Lavender gushed.

Hermione in the mean time went over to her trunk and started unpacking her belongings. Lilly looked over at her longing to do the same when she noticed Hermione pull out a copy of _Hogwarts A History_.

"Is that Hogwarts A History?" Lilly said not paying attention to the two other girls.

Hermione looked up at her and smiled, "Yes it is! It's my favorite book."

"Mine too!" Lilly said smiling, "I must have read it over a hundred times."

"Me too!" Hermione said and the both smiled and laughed.

Lilly then proceeded to unpack her trunk and place her stuff around her bed, which was right next to Hermione's. She place the pictures of her mother and her father next to her on the night table along with the little wooden box that contained her engagement ring that she forgot to give back to her father. After she had gotten into her nightgown did she continue to answer Lavender and Parvati's questions about being a Princess? Shortly Hermione too joined in.

"So do you have like lots of gowns and fancy dresses?"

"Oh yes loads but I always give them away to the needy children in my country. If you want you could all come back to my castle some time and take any that you like. I get new ones all the time as gifts."

"Oh wow!" all three girls said with rapturous looks in their eyes.

"Um Lilly I over heard you tell Fred that you couldn't enter the Tournament because you're a Princess. Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well because it was originally held for people to compete for the right to marry a Witch Princess. So wizards all over the lands could compete and prove their magical abilities to the Princess and the winner would marry her. So naturally I couldn't compete in it because of the old rules. It would be like me trying to marry myself."

"But isn't that like an arranged marriage just in a different form?"

"Yes I guess so."

"Well I'm so glad arranged marriages don't exist anymore!" Lavender said, "I would hate marring someone I didn't love!"

"_Tell me about it"_ Lilly thought to herself.

"Well Lavender there still are some people who have arranged marriages even today although I agree with you I would hate to marry someone I didn't know let alone love."

"Well its getting late lets turn in." Parvati said finally.

And with that they turn out their lights and Lilly fell asleep almost instantly in the large comfy bed.

_She was smiling down on the man who had just won. He was walking towards her, his red hair blowing in the wind. It was Ron Weasley and he had just won the Triwizard Tournament and the right to marry her._

"_Oh Ron! I'm so glad that you won!" Lilly said smiling into the mature face of an older Ron._

"_Lilly I would have married you even if I lost!"_

_She giggled and through her arms around his neck. But all of a sudden someone was grabbing her from around her waist and pulling her away. They were laughing a deep, evil laugh. Lilly turned around to see Draco Malfoy whisking her away and there was nothing she could do to stop him._

"_She's mine Weasley! And you'll never be able to get her back!"_

Lilly sat up in bed breathing heavily. The morning had already come. She had to calm herself before she could draw back her curtains to face the other girls. Taking a few deep breaths and reminding herself it was just a dream Lilly got a hold of herself. She drew back the curtains and saw that Lavender and Parvati had already left but Hermione was still there waiting.

"Come on sleepy head hurry or we'll be late."

"Ha ha no need to worry Hermione I only need 2 seconds watch this. But don't tell anyone ok! I only do this for emergencies."

"Do what?" Hermione asked puzzled as she stared at Lilly who had jumped out of bed and closed her eyes tightly.

Lilly imagined herself in her uniform and robes and sure enough when she opened her eyes there they were on her.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Dunno just a little extra power I guess! Ha ha come one lets go!" Lilly said grabbing Hermione's hand and leading to the door.

"I'm certainly not telling anyone about that!" Hermione said giggling as they headed for the Great Hall.

"Thanks! It'll be our little secret because I'm not entirely sure how I do it, it just happens."

"Hmmm." Hermione said, "Anyways, are you excited about today?"

"You bet! My first day of real class!"

The two girls walked into the Great Hall and found seat beside Ron and Harry.

"Today's not bad ... outside all morning," Ron said as their conversation turned to the fact that Lilly had never been in a real classroom, "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures ... damn it, we're still with the Slytherins..."

"What? We have classes with the other houses?" Lilly said her heart turning to stone at the mention of spending class time with her one true fear, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh yes." Hermione said.

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry said.

"Well you should have given it up like me!" Hermione said.

"What? You don't have Divination?" Lilly asked

"No."

"Oh man!" Lilly sighed as another shock came to her, she really didn't like being in a class with Malfoy but being separated from Hermione was just as upsetting.

The other three just laughed and smiled warmly at her.

"I see your eating again." Ron said to Hermione.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights."

"Yah ... and you were hungry." Ron said grinning.

Lilly watched as the morning owls flew in to deliver mail. She kept an eye out for Mek or her father's owl but saw no sign of either. After breakfast she followed Hermione, Ron, and Harry out to the greenhouses for her first class, Herbology.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout said hold up a plant that looked like giant black slugs that were squirming and had large shiny swellings on them that seemed to be full of liquid, "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus..."

"The what?" said a boy named Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus." Professor Sprout said "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves, it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, Bubotuber pus."

Lilly laughing with Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeezed the pus out of the Bubotubers. Each time one swelling popped a yellowish green liquid burst out. By the end of the period they had collected several pints.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy." Professor Sprout said, "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, Bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," said a Hufflepuff girl, "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," Professor Sprout said shaking her head, "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

"Are they serious?" Lilly whispered to Hermione, "Did she actually try to curse her acne away?"

"Oh yes! She blew off her nose instead it was a huge fiasco and she's still embarrassed about it." Hermione said trying not to laugh.

At the sound of the bell, they walked down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin, which was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this ... Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron said.

Lilly stifled a giggle at the look on Ron's face and smiled warmly into the large hairy man's face that she had seen several times over the summer with Dumbledore.

"Good ter see you again Yer Majesty." Hagrid said bowing slightly to Lilly.

"As to see you Hagrid."

"Wait you know each other?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, over the summer he came with Dumbledore to talk about me coming here."

"That's all great but Blast-Ended what?" Ron asked

"Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid said pointing to the crates that were at his feet.

"Eurgh!" Lavender squealed, jumping backwards.

Inside the crates were creatures that looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horrible pale and slimy, with legs sticking out in odd places and no real head.

"Only jus' hatched," Hagrid said proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" came a familiar voice.

Lilly turned around to see Malfoy standing at the front of the group of Slytherins with a smug smile on his face.

Hagrid just stood there looking confused.

"I mean, what do the _do_?" asked Malfoy, "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid paused for a moment then replied, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things. I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer. I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o'grass-snake. Jut try 'em out with a bit of each."

They went on their way with tempting the Skrewts. After a few minutes there came a scream.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas, "It got me! Its en exploded!" he said showing Hagrid his burn.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off."

They went back to their tasks with a little more care now. From behind her she could hear Malfoy whispering to his two offs and periodically looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said, "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings. I reckon they're the males ... the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies ... I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive." Said Malfoy sarcastically, "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once."

"Shut it Malfoy!" Lilly snapped back harshly.

"Ooh I'm really scared _princess_!"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful." Hermione said stepping in, "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

"Well, at least the Skrewts are small!" Ron said on their way back to the Great Hall for lunch.

"They are _now_!" Hermione said exasperatedly, "But once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Hey guys, who are those two men following us?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yah! They've been following us since Herbology." Ron whispered.

Lilly turned around and behind them a few paces away stood Jenson and Marlou.

"I'll ... be ... right back!" Lilly said and walked away from her three friends towards her body guards.

"Jenson! Marlou!" Lilly whispered exasperatedly grabbing each by their robe sleeves, "What are you _doing_!"

"Our job your Highness!" Jenson said harshly.

"Well fine just stop following me!"

"We cannot do that, Princess!" Marlou said.

"FINE! Uh... just... just be less obvious alright?"

"Your wish is our command, Your Majesty."

Lilly turned and continued walking to the Great Hall. By the time she got there Hermione had already left. According to Harry and Ron she went to the library. After lunch the three headed up to what they called the North Tower, where at the top of a tightly spiraling staircase, a silver stepladder led to a circular trapdoor in the ceiling and the room where Professor Trelawney lived.

Lilly followed Ron and Harry through the heavily perfumed room, and the large mass of chintz chairs and pouffes to a circular table.

"Good day," said the misty voiced Professor Trelawney, who was right behind Harry and made him jump and Lilly giggle.

"I see we have a new student among us." The thick glassed witch said staring at Lilly, "I sense you are from far away." Lilly nodded, "From ... Argentina?"

"Um ... nooo..." Lilly said quietly while Ron and Harry stifled laughs.

"Oh, never the less... You are preoccupied, my dear." She said turning to Harry, "My Inner Eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead of you, alas ... most difficult ... I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass ... and perhaps sooner than you think ..."

Lilly listened carefully but was slightly confused by the Professor's constant ramblings about death and danger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron roll his eyes at Professor Trelawney.

"My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said, "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..."

Lilly stopped listening, she had already begun this section and Professor Trelawney didn't really seem to know what she was talking about. Lilly began looking around the room and saw nothing too interesting. Then Lilly looked over the table at Harry whose eyes seemed be glazed over and he seemed to be somewhere else.

"Harry!" Ron muttered and snapped the two of them back to present time.

"What?"

The entire class was staring at him.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn." said Professor Trelawney with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Born under ... what, sorry?" said Harry and Lilly stifled a laugh.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn! I was saying that Saturn was surely in position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth ... your dark hair ... your mean stature ... tragic losses so young in life ... I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in mid-winter?"

"No," Harry said, "I was born in July."

Both Ron and Lilly have to turn their laughs into coughs.

Thirty minutes later were set to the task of filling in a chart of the position of the planets at the moment of their births.

"I've got two Neptunes here." Harry said discouraged.

"Aaaaaah," said Ron trying to imitate their teacher, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry..."

It was all Lilly could do from laughing. She could fell her face turning red.

"Oh, Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?" Lavender squealed in delight.

"Its Uranus, my dear." Professor Trelawney said looking at Lavender's chart.

"Can I have a look at Uranus, too, Lavender?" Ron asked.

Lilly gasped in shock at Ron's immaturity. Unfortunately for them Professor Trelawney heard him and assigned Ron and Harry extra homework.

"Miserable old bat!" Ron muttered as the headed down the staircase to the Great Hall.

"Well serves you right for being so rude!" Lilly said heatedly turning and walking hurriedly away from them.

"What's with her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno..." Harry muttered.

"Anyways this homework will take all weekend..."

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked as she caught up with the two boys, "Professor Vector didn't give _us_ any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector!" Ron said moodily.

Lilly who had walked ahead stopped and stared at Malfoy in curiosity. It wasn't because she wanted to watch him it was because she wanted to find out what he was doing. There was a large crowd around Malfoy, he was hunched over, and it looked like he was reading something. Just then Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined her.

"Hey Lilly!" Hermione said cheerfully, "What's wrong?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I hope the wait is worth it. So please don't forget to send in your reviews! Next Chapter: a confrontation with Malfoy and a class with Moody 


	10. Moody and the Farret

Before Lilly could answer there came a snive voice full of loathing, "Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" 

They all turned around to face Malfoy. Lilly's own face drained in color.

"What?" Ron said shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" Malfoy said, brandishing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_, and speaking very loudly, so that everyone could hear, "Listen to this!"

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC  
It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, _writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. _Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office._

"Imagine that Weasley! They didn't even get his name right! It's almost like he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" Malfoy said looking up.

Anger bubbled inside of her. _How dare he! That impotent little ass-hole! I'll show him!_ Lilly thought as Malfoy proceeded to read the rest of the article to his own amusement.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" Malfoy said flipping the paper so everyone could see, "A picture of your parents outside their house – if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry said holding on to Ron, "C'mon Ron…"

Something inside of Lilly snapped no one noticed her walking slowly up to Malfoy from the other side of the hallway while Harry and Malfoy kept arguing.

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Lilly yelled, she was now in the middle between Harry and Malfoy.

"Lilly no!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh what, now your sending little miss princess to rescue you Potter, is that it?" Malfoy sneered looking directly at her.

She moved to grab her wand but someone else had grabbed her. It was Hermione.

"It's not worth it Lilly! You could get in real trouble!" Hermione said dragging Lilly back to Harry and Ron.

"Smart move Granger. I wouldn't want the little princess to soil her hands!"

Lilly froze in anger. If her father thought he could force her to marry this ass-hole then he had another thing coming. Even if it got her expelled he WOULD pay.

"You know _your_ mother, Malfoy?" Harry said holding onto Ron while Hermione held onto both Ron and Lilly, although Lilly had stopped moving and it didn't seem that she needed to be held onto, "That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy went slightly pink in the face, "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Right then keep your fat mouth shut!" Harry said turning away.

BANG!

Lilly jumped slightly at the sound of the spell, while others screamed. Something had just gazed the side of Harry's face. But before he could act there was another loud BANG, and a roar echoed through the Entrance Hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

The all spun around to see Professor Moody liming down the marble staircase. His wand was pointing directly at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was complete silence in the hall. No one was moving except Moody who had turned to look at Harry with his normal eye.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave – what?" Harry said, confused and a little startled.

"Not you – him!" he said jerking his thumb over at Crabbe, who was just about to pick up the white ferret.

Moody limped over to Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a very terrified squeak and took off, streaking towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, which made Lilly jump again. Moody pointed his wand at the ferret and it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upwards once again.

"I don't like it when people attack when their opponent's backs are turned!" Moody yelled bouncing Malfoy higher and higher, "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do… Never – do – that – again!" Bouncing the ferret on each word.

"PROFESSOR MOODY!" Professor McGonagall screamed, "What – is going on!"

"Ah, Professor McGonagall. I'm teaching!"

"Is that a _student_!" she shrieked.

"Yes."

"NO!" McGonagall yelled in horror as she turned Malfoy back to normal, "We never use Transfiguration as a punishment! We give detentions Moody! Or talk to the offender's Head of house!"

"Right! I'll do that!" Moody said grabbing Malfoy by the arm, "That would be Professor Snape. I've been meaning to have a chat with him…" he said as he dragged Malfoy off to the dungeons.

They all stood in disbelief in the middle of the Entrance hall. Lilly gabbing at the floor when Malfoy had just been lying as a white ferret. Her face spreading into a wide smile, she began laughing hysterically.

"That – was – the – best – revenge – possible!" Lilly said laughing so hard she had to gasp for air in between each of her words.

"I want to fix that image in my memory forever!" Ron said chuckling as they entered the Great hall.

"Yes, but Malfoy could have been really hurt… that is if Professor McGonagall hadn't stopped it." Hermione said.

"Hermione come on!" Lilly said, "He attacked Harry for no reason! He deserved it!"

"Yah and your ruining the best moment of my life!" Ron said.

Hermione made a small noise of indignation and turned up her nose, and began eating at top speed.

"Going to the library again?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I have so much to do!"

"You said you didn't get any homework!" Ron said puzzled.

"It's not homework." She said and five minutes later she was gone.

No sooner had Hermione left then did Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came to sit beside them.

"How amazing was Moody!" Fred excitedly.

"That was the best moment of my life!" Lilly said giggling at the memory.

"Oh come on being a Princess has to give you more exciting memories than that!" Said Lee sitting next to her, giving her his dashing 5th year smile.

"Not like that!" Lilly said blushing slightly.

They spent the rest of their dinner discussing the day's events and Moody.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I am super sorry that I haven't updated in a long LONG time but I've been busy with other stuff and other stories! I hope this makes up for it! Oh if anyone knows a really good wiccan or pagan chant/spell/song for growing plants or any thing to do with nature could you please tell me I need it for this story! THANKS! And keep on reading and reviewing! In the next chapter: a class with Moody! 


	11. Curses and Surprises

A few days passed with no major events occurring until they had class with Professor Moody. They were all waiting outside his classroom really early, except for Hermione who had been in the library doing more work. The group of fourth years all piled into the classroom and sat eagerly awaiting for Moody to appear. As he entered Lilly got another one of those shivers down her spine. She still could not figure out why, but all her instincts were telling her not to trust him. The class began quickly with Moody reviewing what they had learned last year, and him yelling at Lavender. They moved straight into curses, which surprised Lilly extremely. _'Why curses of all things?'_ Lilly thought to herself.

"Right so, does anybody know the curses most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked.

Lilly raised her hand shyly along with several other students. But Moody chose Ron.

"Er, my dad told me about one... is it the Imperius curse?" Ron said shyly.

"Yes, well you father would know that one! It gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time."

Moody removed a glass jar from his desk with three spiders in it. Lilly noticed as Ron recoiled slightly at the sight of the spiders and made a mental note to find out more about that. Moody then removed one of the spiders and held it in his hand.

Pointing his wand at it Moody said, "_Imperio!_"

Lilly watched in horror as Moody made the spider dance on the desk. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block out the image, her fellow classmates' laughter, and suppress a memory that was threatening to consumer her. Moody's booming voice from yelling at the class brought her back to reality. She found his magical blue eye staring at her with and odd expression in it, one she had never seen on a human being before.

"Total control. I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats!" Moody said in a hushed voice as the spider balled itself up and began to roll all over.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. But it can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody yelled caused everyone to jump, "Anyone else? What's another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand shot up along with Lilly's and Neville's.

"Yes?" Moody said pointing his magical on Neville.

"There's one … the Cruciatus curse," Neville said quietly but clearly.

Staring at Neville intently Moody said, "Your name's Longbottom?" checking the register again with his magical eye.

Neville nodded and began to blush. Moody saying nothing more turned to the jar of spiders reached in and grabbed the next spider.

"The Cruciatus curse needs to a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said pointing his wand at the spider, "_Engorgio!_"

The spider swelled to the size of a tarantula. Raising his wand, Moody pointed his wand at the spider and said, "_Crucio!_"

At once the spider's legs bent in upon its body and it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it but Lilly knew that it would be screaming if it could have. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Everyone turned to look at her and seeing she wasn't looking at the spider. Following her gaze Lilly's eyes fell upon Neville; his hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand and the spider's legs relaxed but it continued to twitch.

"_Reducio!_" Moody muttered and the spider shrank back to normal size, "Pain! You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse… that one was very popular too. Anyone else know another?"

Hermione raised her hand again for the third time.

"Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra" Hermione whispered.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah, yes the last and worst. Avada Kedavra… the killing curse." Reaching into the jar Moody pulled out the last spider. Raising his wand Mood roared, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast; invisible something was soaring through the air, instantly the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the girls stifled cries, and Ron had thrown himself backwards and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded towards him. Moody swept the spider off the desk and onto the floor.

"Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. And so far there is only one know person to survive it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Lilly turned to look at Harry and knew exactly what he must be thinking and going through. The pain of knowing that that was how your parents died is the hardest thing to go through. Tears brimming her eyes at the memory of her own realization of her mother's death, Lilly turned away from Harry and back to Moody.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it… you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nose-bleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VICILANCE!" Moody roared again as the whole class jumped.

"Now … those three curses… Avada Kedavra, Imperius and Cruciatus… are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out your quills… copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one talked during the class but as soon as they were dismissed everyone began discussing the curses in awed voices.

"Hurry up." Hermione said to the three of them.

"Not the ruddy library again?" Ron said.

"No," Hermione said curtly as she pointed up a side passage, "Neville."

Neville was just standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stonewall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said sweetly as she gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, hello." He said in a voice much higher than normally, "Interesting lesson wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm… I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked. Lilly stood out of the way; she knew why he was so upset. She had learned from her father many years ago about the children who had survived Voldemort's wrath and what had happened to their parents.

"Oh yes, I'm fine!" Neville gabbled, "Very interesting dinner… I mean lesson… what's for eating?"

Lilly's eyes began to water from her own pain caused by the past. Suddenly there was an odd clunking sound behind them. They all turned to see Professor Moody limping towards them. All five of them fell silent, watching him approach. When he spoke his voice was much lower and gentler than they had heard. But something about him still bothered Lilly.

"It's all right, sonny." He said to Neville, "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on… we can have a cup of tea…"

Neville looked even more frightened at the idea of having tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke.

Moody turned to observe both Harry and Lilly, "You two alright?"

"Yes." Harry said defiantly.

Lilly just nodded.

"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending… well… come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly towards them as he was steered away by one of Moody's gnarled hands that was on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…" Hermione said pensively.

"Some lesson, though, eh?" Said Ron, "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way the spider just died, just snuffed it right…" Ron said stopping suddenly at the look on Harry's face.

"Lilly why did he ask if you would be alright?" Hermione asked as they continued there way to the Great Hall.

"Don't know…" Lilly lied.

Dinner flew by with Harry and Ron discussing their Divination homework that they hadn't started. Shortly after dinner started Hermione ran off to the library again. Lilly joined the boys on their way back to the dormitories.

"Do you think Moody would get in trouble with the Ministry for showing us those curses?" Harry asked.

"Yeah probably, but Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later… look at his dustbins. Balderdash." Ron said to the Fat Lady.

"I have a feeling the Ministry couldn't touch either of them for anything we're going to learn this year." Lilly said smiling as they entered the noise of the Gryffindor common room.

"Shall we get our Divination stuff then?" Harry asked the two of them.

"I s'pose," Ron groaned.

"Haha have fun with it!" Lilly giggled.

"You're already done?" Harry said shocked.

"So then you can help us!" Ron said looking relieved.

"Not a chance! You're doing it yourselves haha!" Lilly giggled as she saved a table for them to do their work on. She sat with them quietly as they struggled through their first attempts to figure it out. And when they decided to make the whole thing up, she laughed at every misfortune that was supposed to befall each of them.

About and hour later Hermione came climbing through the portrait hole. She was carrying a sheaf of parchment in one hand and a box in the other.

"Hello, I've just finished!" She said excitedly.

"So have I!" Ron said as he threw down his quill.

"Great only took you two hours!" Lilly laughed.

Hermione smiled as she sat down at the table with them, laying the things she was carrying in an empty armchair. Then pulled Ron's homework towards her.

"Not going to have a very good month are you?" she said sardonically.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned."

"You seem to be drowning twice." Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, am I? I'll change that to getting trampled by a rampaging Hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" Hermione said.

"Probably not!" Lilly muttered.

"How dare you! We've been working like house-elves here!" Ron said in mock outrage.

"It's just and expression!" He added hastily at the raised eyebrow Hermione gave him.

"What's in the box?" Harry said laying down his quill.

"Funny you should ask!" Hermione said giving Ron a nasty look as she took off the lid to the box to reveal its contents, about fifty badges, all different colors, but bearing the same letters: S.P.E.W.

" 'SPEW'?" said Harry picking up a badge along with Lilly, "What's this about?"

"Not spew! Its S – P – E – W! Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Never heard of it." Ron said.

"Well of course you haven't! I've only just started it!" Hermione said briskly.

"Yeah? How many members have you got?" Ron asked in mild surprise.

"Well if you all join then four…"

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying spew on them?" Ron said.

"S – P – E – W! I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status… but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto!"

She brandished the sheaf of parchment at them, "I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now!"

"Not true!" Lilly said giggling, "My mom fired all our house-elves once before I was born but as soon as she had me she realized she needed the help in that big old castle. My Father said she made a mess of everything!"

"I like the sound of your mother already!" Hermione said laughing.

"Hermione… open your ears!" Ron said loudly, "They. Like. It. They _like_ being enslaved!"

"Our short-term aims!" Hermione yelled over top of Ron's voice, "Are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand-use, and trying to get and elf into the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly under-represented!"

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked skeptically.

"We start by recruiting members!" Hermione said happily, "I thought two Sickles to join… that buys a badge… and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign! Lilly you're in charge of advertisement and media… Ron, you're treasurer… I've got you a collecting tin upstairs… and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything that I'm saying now, as a record of out first meeting!"

There was silence as Harry looked between Hermione's egger face and Ron's bewildered expression.

"Count me in!" Lilly said laughing.

Suddenly there was a soft _tap, tap_ on the window. Two owls were fluttering outside.

"Hedwig!"

"Mek!"

Both Harry and Lilly jumped across the empty common room to the window with their owls outside. Harry wrenched open the window and the two owls fluttered inside to their owners.

"About time!" Harry said.

"She's got an answer!" Ron said pointing to the parchment on Hedwig's leg.

"Answer to what?" Lilly asked curiously.

All three of them looked up in surprise that Lilly was even there.

"Um… from a friend… it's private…" Harry began.

"Say no more… so is mine I'll just read mine over by the fire." Lilly said smiling as she had just taken the letter from Mek's leg and knew whom it was from. Standing by the warm fire Lilly ripped open her letter.

_Dearest Lilly,_

_I'm coming home immediately! Isn't that wonderful! I'll be able to spend loads of time with you again. I got your letter from the summer and I'm excited that you are finally going to Hogwarts! Your mother would be so proud of you! Just remember to be careful! I will write to you as soon as I get in. Oh and do me a favor and tell your Pops I'm staying with him for a while so to make up my bed! Ha ha! See you soon love!_

_Sirius_

"HE'S COMING HOME! HE'S FINALLY COMING HOME!" Lilly yelled with excitement overflowing her and forgetting that there were other people there who would definitely not approve of Sirius Black being back in the country or her having contact with a princess.

Harry looking bewildered over at Lilly whispered to Ron and Hermione, "You don't think… that Lilly is in contact with Sirius do you?"

"That's CRAZY!" Ron said.

"Lilly…" Hermione began.

"Hermione what are you doing!" Harry muttered angrily.

"Who's your letter from?" Hermione finished.

Lilly was about to lie when she remembered what Sirius had told her last year when he had first escaped from Azkaban, that Harry was his god-child, "Well I guess it won't hurt you three to know…" Lilly said quietly as she walked towards them, "It's from Sirius Black… he's my uncle."

* * *

A/N: What a cliff-hanger eh? Hahaha you prolly didn't see that one coming! Oh well the plott thickens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! keep reading and reviewing! Oh and tell me if you know any wiccan songs and stuff thanks! 


End file.
